pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones" Cast * Anakin Skywalker - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Padme Amadila - May Maple (Pokemon) * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Nute Guneray - Jasper (101 Dalmatians) * Rune Haako - Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Jar-Jar Binks - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) * Count Dooku - Cat R. Waul (Fievel's American Tails and Fievel Goes West) * Mace Windu - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Darth Sidious - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Battle Droids - Prince John's Guards (Robin Hood) * Jango Fett - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Clone Troopers - Weasels (Disney) (The Wind in the Willows) * Zam Wesell - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Barfly - Rolf (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Bail Organa - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Ask Aak - Kevin (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Mas Amedda - Wiggins (Pocahontas) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Luminara Unduli - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Shaak Ti - Lady the Magical Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Plo Koon - Sir Handel (Thomas and Friends) * Kit Fisto - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Saesee Tiin - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) * Coleman Trebor - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Adi Gallia - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Madame Jocasta Nu - Amy Rose (Sonic) * Elan Sleazebaggano - Naruto * J.K. Burtola - Danny Darling (Peter Pan) * Jedi Bear Clan - Various Kids * Mari Amithest - Jane Darling (Peter Pan) * Watto - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Cliegg Lars - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Aika Lars - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Dexter Jettster - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Captain Typho - Henry (The Brave Locomotive) * Naboo lieutenant - Stepney the Bluebell Engine (Thomas and Friends) * CordÈ - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Mas Amedda - Wimpy (Popeye) * DormÈ - Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic) * Owen Lars - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Sio Bibble - Papa Mousekewitz (Wallace and Gromit) * Gilramos Libkath - Shadow the Hedgehog * Boba Fett - Young Ronno (Bambi) * Geonosians - Various Creatures * and more Gallery 1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Anakin Skywalker 150px-May Anime Artwork.png|May Maple as Padme Amadila Taranclipart.png|Taran as Obi-Wan Kenobi Jasper.jpg|Jasper as Nute Guneray Horace.jpg|Horace as Rune Haako Mr. Bump.jpg|Mr. Bump as Jar-Jar Binks Mr_Car_R_Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Count Dooku Mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack as Mace Windu Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as C3PO Timon.jpg|Timon as R2D2 Mr AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku as Master Yoda Mr-Colonel-heller-e1357357779516.jpg|Colonel Heller as Darth Sidious Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|Prince John's Guards as Battle Droids Screenshot 2016-09-29 13.05.39.png|Flash Dashing as Jango Fett Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as Clone Troopers Penelope_Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Zam Wesell Rolf.jpg|Rolf as Barfly Dex dad 174x252.png|Dexter's Dad as Bail Organa Kevin.jpg|Kevin as Ask Aak Icerapocahontas2875.jpg|Wiggins as Mas Amedda The-Bedknobs-03.jpg|Professor Emelius Browne as Ki-Adi-Mundi Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Luminara Unduli Lady (1).jpg|Lady as Shaak Ti NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Plo Koon Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Kit Fisto Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles as Saesee Tiin Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Coleman Trebor Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Adi Gallia Amy-rose-sonic-x-fan-club-27271739-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Madame Jocasta Nu Naruto_newshot.png|Naruto as Elan Sleazebaggano Returntoneverland039.jpg|Danny Darling as J.K. Burtola PercyandtheFunfair30.png|Children as Jedi Bear Clan Janereturntoneverland.jpg|Jane Darling as Mari Amithest Salem.jpg|Salem as Watto Roger and Anita.jpg|Roger Radcliffe and Anita Radcliffe as Cliegg Lars and Aika Lars Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Dexter Jettster Henry (The Brave Locomotive) grabs the chain..jpg|Henry as Captain Typho (Credit Goes To Andrew Chesworth) Stepney the Bluebell Engine.jpg|Stepney as Naboo lieutenant Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-artwork.png|Cream as CordÈ 2546114-wimpy.jpg|Wimpy as Mas Amedda Mother's day vanilla.png|Vanilla as DormÈ Lawrence_(Phineas_&_Ferb).jpg|Lawrence as Owen Lars Papa.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Sio Bibble Shadow-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-4.19.jpg|Shadow as Gilramos Libkath Young Ronno.jpg|Young Ronno as Boba Fett Sound Effects and Programs for Attack of the Clones (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *coolsaber.wav *Hum 4.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *sthswng3.wav *3 clash CK.wav *2 clash CK.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberspin2.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav Soundtrack For Attack of the Clones Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/lego-star-wars) *Title Screen *Dexter's Diner ~ Inside *Discovery on Kamino ~ Action 1 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Quiet 1 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Clone Troopers *Discovery on Kamino ~ Discover Jango *Discovery on Kamino ~ Action 2 *Discovery on Kamino ~ Quiet 2 *Jango Fett Boss Battle ~ Intro *Jango Fett Boss Battle ~ Mines *Droid Factory ~ Action *Droid Factory ~ Quiet *Droid Factory ~ Outro *Jedi Battle *Gunship Cavalry ~ Cutscene *Gunship Cavalry *Gunship Cavalry ~ Explode *Count Dooku ~ Action *Count Dooku ~ Quiet *Credits Trivia *The second film will use the Original audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones throughout the second entire movie. *Taran's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the second entire movie, and during the Geonosis battle, will have another light blue lightsaber, which will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire second movie, before he and Kristoff battle Clayton. *At the beginning, when Ash Ketchum has a light blue lightsaber, which will use the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, he picks up a green lightsaber, which has the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie, and fights with Cat R. Waul throughout the entire second movie. *Aku Aku will have a green lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, when he battles Cat R. Waul throughout the entire second movie. *Cat R. Waul's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Mad Jack's lightsaber will be purple and will have the coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Ash Ketchum's green lightsaber will not be destroyed throughout the entire second movie. *A different scene will replace Cat R. Waul destroying Ash Ketchum's green lightsaber as he hits some objects, force lifts one of them, and throws it at Ash Ketchum, who ducks, and fights against Cat R. Waul, but eventually loses both his green lightsaber and Taran's light blue lightsaber, which fall out of his hands, as Cat R. Waul grabs Ash Ketchum by the chest and throws poor Ash Ketchum at Taran throughout the entire second movie. *Miss Eglantine Price's lightsaber will be green and will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Professor Emelius Browne's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Sir Handel's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Knuckles's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Lady's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Miss Eglantine Price's lightsaber will be green and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Gordon's lightsaber will be green and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Mighty Mouse's lightsaber will be green and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Thomas O'Malley's lightsabers will be light blue and orange, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Duchess's lightsabers will be yellow and green, and will have the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire second movie. *Amy Rose's white saber staff will carry the coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon